Vol de la mort
by Infelix
Summary: Antonin Dolohov ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que vira Tom Riddle


**Vol de la mort  
**

* * *

Antonin Dolohov ainda se lembrava da primeira vez que vira Tom Riddle, mesmo que, naquela época, este já optasse pelo seu outro nome.

Antes de realmente conhecê-lo, Antonin já havia ouvido falar dele. Não fora apenas uma ou duas vezes nas quais ele ouvira os sussurros que comentavam sobre o novo bruxo das trevas que se erguia no oeste, o homem que as pessoas acreditavam que substituiria Grindelwald, o feiticeiro que dizia ter tanto poder em suas mãos. Ele se auto-declarava, Dolohov ouvira, Lord Voldemort - _Vol de la mort... _O vôo da morte - Aquele nome o alegrava, de certa forma, e o deixava curioso para saber a razão de um inglês ter escolhido um nome com etimologia francesa.

Ele ouvira tanto sobre Voldemort que, quando um de seus seguidores – Comensais da Morte, eles se auto-intitulavam – lhe informou que o bruxo queria conhecê-lo, Antonin não conseguiu conter a sua excitação. Dolohov sabia que aquela era a sua chance para ir contra os trouxas... Ele não tivera a oportunidade de se juntar à Grindelwald quando este estava no poder - por ainda estar vivendo em um canto isolado da Rússia, lugar onde Gellert nunca pisara os seus preciosos pés alemães-, mas agora ele poderia juntar-se à um bruxo mais forte e mais poderoso que prometia poder, liberdade e glória aos seus seguidores.

Mas Antonin não conseguiu acreditar no que seus olhos viam ao ver Lord Voldemort pela primeira vez. O encontro fora arranjado em uma vila no interior da França para não serem incomodados pela agitação de Paris e ele não conseguiu não comparar o bruxo ao seu antecessor. Enquanto Grindelwald fora um homem altivo que conseguia intensificar as suas características mais marcantes – o seu corpo alto, o seu rosto exótico, os seus cabelos dourados – com elegantes vestes escuras que o faziam parecer um enorme e perigoso pássaro, Voldemort era um simples menino vestido com um terno trouxa. Menino, pois, mesmo que Dolohov soubesse que ele devia ter ao menos vinte anos, o outro parecia não passar dos dezessete... E Antonin não conseguia acreditar que aquele era o grande Lord Voldemort que conseguia fazer outros bruxos e bruxas curvarem-se à sua frente apenas com um olhar como diziam os rumores. O homem esperava, ao menos, alguém um pouco mais alto ou com um pouco de barba no rosto, não aquela criança.

Também fora nesse encontro que Antonin descobrira que era perigoso _pensar_ na presença do outro. Apenas alguns segundos após os pensamentos sobre a aparência do menino cruzarem a sua cabeça, Dolohov viu-se sendo forçado a ajoelhar-se em frente ao outro, com as suas costas completamente estendidas de uma forma que chegava a ser dolorosa e fazia com que Voldemort parecesse um gigante pelo seu ponto de vista. Era como se alguém o tivesse atingido com uma maldição Imperius, mas o menino não havia se mexido... Ele continuava parado, encarando-o com aqueles grandes olhos azuis e um sorriso suave em seu rosto infantil. "Cuidado com o que pensa, Antonin," ele dissera, antes mesmo de liberá-lo daquela posição desconfortável. "Você nunca sabe quando alguém está de olho na sua mente."

Com aquele pequeno show de poder, Dolohov aprendeu que a aparência fraca era a maior arma de Lord Voldemort. Ninguém diria "não" ou suspeitaria de uma criança, ninguém sequer imaginaria os pensamentos sombrios que cruzavam a mente que se escondia por detrás dos inocentes olhos azuis. O Lord das Trevas usava da sua suavidade – pois tudo nele era suave... Suas feições, seus olhos, sua voz, seu sorriso, seus movimentos, suas palavras – para manipular os outros.

Mas, mesmo sabendo da extensão dos poderes do outro bruxo, Antonin não conseguia forçar-se a chamálo de "milord" ou "Lord Voldemort". Um nome tão pesado parecia fora de lugar quando aplicado à uma criatura tão delicada. Logo ele aprendeu que o seu nome verdadeiro era Tom, Tom Riddle – Voldemort odiava aquele nome e Antonin podia entender esse ódio. Algumas famílias bruxas tinham o azar de ter nomes que soavam trouxas demais e Riddle era um deles. Tom também não ajudava muito – e, para ele, tal nome se encaixava muito melhor à figura do bruxo. O menino ficou enraivecido ao descobrir que Dolohov se recusava a chamá-lo pelo seu nome de preferência, mas tudo o que o mais velho fazia era rir dessa irritação... O pobre inglês não devia estar nem um pouco acostumado com um pouco de rebeldia, afinal, todos os seus seguidores eram ingleses submissos que se curvavam à todo e qualquer pedido dele, mas se ele o quisesse ao seu lado, Riddle teria que aprender a não controlar as suas vontades, ele não poderia esperar que Dolohov fosse um cachorrinho obediente como os seus outros Comensais, afinal, era a sua liberdade e incapacidade de controlar seus impulsos que o tornavam quem ele era: o duelista que não hesitava em lançar uma maldição pesada no oponente e que não media esforços para machucar. E era essa a pessoa que Tom queria.

Anos mais tarde, ao olhar para a figura ofídica de Voldemort envolta pelas suas capas escuras e com a sua cobra de estimação enroscada ao redor de seus ombros, Antonin veria alguns traços de Tom nele... A maneira como ele parecia flutuar ao andar, a suavidade de sua fala na maioria das vezes, a maneira como ele segurava a varinha parecendo nem encostar na madeira... Mas, ainda assim, faziam anos já que o menino delicado e perigoso havia sido substituído pelo Lord das Trevas que Voldemort era naqueles dias e Antonin Dolohov não podia conter uma leve onda de saudades pelos grandes olhos azuis e pelo rosto suave de Tom Riddle.

* * *

**N/A:** Ainda estou tentando descobrir como se pronuncia Dolohov: Da-la-hoff, Do-la-haff ou Da-lo-haff? {apesar de que eu acho que é a primeira alternativa}. Reviews são lindos, oi. :3


End file.
